An interior permanent magnet machine generally includes a rotor having a plurality of magnets of alternating polarity around the outer periphery of the rotor. The rotor is rotatable within a stator which generally includes a plurality of windings and magnetic poles of alternating polarity. Traditionally, the configuration of magnets in interior permanent magnet machines is radially symmetric, i.e., exhibiting symmetry with respect to the origin. Permanent magnet machines may produce undesirable torque ripple, resulting in unwanted vibration and noise. Traditionally, the magnets in the rotor are skewed to reduce torque ripple, for example, by placing the magnets at an axial angle relative to one another or rotating the magnets in steps. However, skewing may make rotor manufacturing more complicated.